


Senses

by Rosa_Cotton



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Best Friends, Drama, F/M, Finnrey, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Holding Hands, Hugs, Loss, Romance, Scents & Smells, Senses, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 06:24:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13335333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosa_Cotton/pseuds/Rosa_Cotton
Summary: Sight, touch, hear, smell, taste…Finn and Rey find each other. TFA-verse, TLJ-verse, AU.





	Senses

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: _Star Wars_ , all characters, places, and related terms are the sole property of Lucasfilm Ltd., Bad Robot Productions, and Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures.

**Sight**

On Jakku Finn can't help but stare as the girl takes down the men with her staff, little imagining his fate will become tightly bound with hers.

**Touch**

Rey's hand is warm, coarse, and strong but Finn notices none of this when he grabs her hand (only later, _much_ later) because they are running for their lives again.

**Hear**

" _My friend_ ": no one has ever called him that, and it lingers bittersweet in his memory, her name on his lips when he finally opens his eyes only to discover she's gone.

**Smell**

Burying her nose in Finn's shoulder Rey inhales deeply; he smells horrible yet she can't stop smiling – he is alive and that's all that matters.

**Taste**

Finn's lips are sweet, tasting of _home_ , and Rey relishes in it before abruptly pulling away; it was a stolen kiss: too much time has passed…the debacle with Kylo…Finn surely has—; there's a detaining hand on her neck, then " _Stay_ ," (and there's a wealth of meaning behind the word) before Finn draws her into a full-bodied kiss.

THE END


End file.
